Taken: Freddie Benson
by Brownsugar12
Summary: Young Freddie Benson was kidnapped at the age of 6. 11 years later he escapes and is reunited with his friends and family, but what everyone wants to know is what happened during those 11 years he was gone. May change rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Young Freddie Benson is kidnapped at 6 years old and escapes 11 years later and is reunited with his friends and family, but what everyone wants to know is what happened those 11 years Freddie was gone.**

* * *

Young Fredward Benson was at the park with his mother Marissa Benson when it happened.

"Mama can I go play now?" Freddie asked while his mother applied cloud block to his pale face. They were sitting on a park bench near the playground waiting for Samantha and Pamella Puckett. Their best friends.

"Ok but be careful, don't touch anything mama wouldn't." She shouted to her retreating son. Not knowing those were the last words she would say to him.

* * *

**11 Years later**

Angella was lazing by the check-out counter at Hey Food when the door chimed signalling that someone had entered the store.

"Welcome to Hey Food." She droned reading her magazine failing to look up at potential customer.

"Hello?" The voice rasped.

Angella looked up and almost gasped at the man in front of her. He couldn't be anymore than seventeen, eighteen maybe. He was deathly pale and so skinny. He was wearing a dirty t-shirt that hung off his boney shoulders, sweatpants that were littered with stains, and was bare foot.

"Hello my name is Fredward Benson and I was kidnapped. My mothers name is Marissa Benson and we live in Bushwell Plaza apartment 8-D in Seattle, Washington. I don't know where I am and I really need your help." Freddie repeated the words that he has been repeating in his head everyday for 11 years in case he finally got a chance to escape. He could barely speak above a whisper from the years of underuse.

Hearing this Angella quickly picked up the phone and dialled 911 explaining everything she just heared to the operater. In no time police cars and parametics pulled up to the store, sirans blazing. This startled Freddie not having heard anything this loud in so long. Suddenly men and women in uniforms stormed the store looking for the victim.

Freddie didn't know what was happening and tried to run but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned to see a man in a police uniform holding his wrist gently, looking at him warmly. Something about this man put Freddie's mind at ease, at least alittle bit.

"Fredward Benson?" The man asked.

Freddie only nodded in response and was met with a smile.

"We've been looking for you." This shocked Freddie. He thought people would have stopped looking for him a long time ago. Then again he lost hope in alot of things years ago.

"Really?" Freddie asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah, we're going to take you home, but first we have to take you to the hospital to get you ckecked out, is that ok with you?"

Freddie liked this man. He was nice and didn't yell at him like-

He stopped himself from finishing that thought not wanting to relive those 11 years of hell he's been through. Then Freddie remembered something.

"But I wanna see my mama."

"Your going to see her, but we have to make sure your ok first. Tell you what, when we get to the hospital I'll call her and tell her to come see you. How does that sound?" Freddie's eyes lit up with the thought of seeing his mother. The only memories of her he had were getting foggy and harder to remember.

"Mama. I'm gonna see momma?" The policeman smiled at him while leading him out of the store and to the awaiting ambulance.

"Yeah you're going to see your mama." Freddie was put into the back of the ambulance and the policeman soon followed.

All kinds of thoughts were running through Freddie's head, but one stood out. He's finally going home.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated on any of my other stories lately but I was so busy with school and dance and after awhile I just lost interest in those stories. So I will not be updating on the others, again I am soo sorry. **

**I got this idea for this new story completely out of nowhere and thought I had write about it so...here we are. I really hope you like this first chapter of Taklen: Freddie Benson and please please please review and give me your feedback on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Fredward Benson, who was kidnapped some 11 years ago has been found. There is no word on his condition yet, but he arived at Seattle Regional hospital about an hour ago and has been reported not to be seriously injured. Freddie was kidnapped when he was 6 years old when he was playing in the park with his mother and has been missing ever since. This has been a very heart renching case for the citizens of Seattle when Freddie was pronounced dead about 5 years ago by police. Unlike alot of cases like these, this one has a happy ending. We will be on this case around the clock and report to you with more information on Freddie Benson." The news reporter said on the tv in the Puckett home.

Pam couldn't believe it. After all these years, they finally found him. Marissa and Pam have been best friends since high school, which made Freddie like a son to her and best friend to her daughter Sam.

When Freddie went missing the Puckett home was never the same. Sam lost her best friend and Pam lost her son, but out of everyone Marissa had taken it the hardest.

Marissa never stopped believing that her son was out there, alive. Even when the police stopped looking, she never gave up the whole 11 years he was gone.

_11 years_

Pam couldn't even imagine what Freddie would look like now. What had he gone through that whole time? But most importantly, Who took him"

Those questions wracked Pam's mind while she picked up the phone to call Marissa and tell her the news, knowing she wouldn't have heard yet because she was currently at work.

The phone rang about 4 times before Marissa picked up. Pam was near tears by the time she picked up.

"Hello?" Marissa answered.

"They found him." Was all Pam trusted her voice to say before she broke down.

The other line was silent for a few seconds before quiet sobs could be heard.

"Is he alive?" Marissa through her sobs.

"Yes." Pam choked out.

By this time were crying tears of joy. Their boy was alive and he was safe.

"Where is he?" Marissa asked, leaving the hospice she worked at and jogging to her car.

"Seattle Regional Hospital. He got there about an hour ago, I saw the story on the news. " The motor of the car could be heard on the phone and the clear breaking of the speed limit.

"Marissa?"

"Yes Pam." Marissa quietly, thinking about her son.

"Bring our boy home." Pam said almost bursting into tears again, before hanging up and calling Sam who was at school.

Marissa sped to the hospital before quickly parking by the emergency room entrance. She ran in and straight to the nurses station.

"I'm looking for Fredward Benson, I'm his mother." Marissa gasped out. The nurse smiled at her sympathetically before typing into her computer.

"He's in room 208, just take the elevator to the second floor and make a left." The nurse said.

"Thank you, Thank you so much." Marissa ran to elevator and punched the up button bouncing on the balls of her feet.

_Ding_

Marissa took the elevator to the 2nd floor all the while thinking about Freddie. He consumed her thoughts and made her all the more anxious to see him.

The doors opened and the floor was buzzing with doctors and nurses walking back and forth through the hallway, in and out of patient rooms. She turned left and walked till she saw room 208 and looked through the window to her son, who lay on the hospital bed wearing a gown that seemed to swallow him whole.

She put her hand over her mouth and let the tears slip out of her eyes. When she imagined seeing Freddie again, she was expecting all the worst, but nothing she thought was this bad.

He looked so thin and pale, sick even. This wasn''t what her Freddie was suppose to look like. She wanted to break down right there.

"Are you Freddie's mother?" She jumped at the deep voice behind her. She turned to see a police officer standing behind her, looking at Freddie through the glass.

"Yes. How is he?"

The officer sighed.

"When we found him he was covered in scars and bruises. We don't know from what yet but he was very anxious and jumpy, which led us to believe that he escaped and went to the closest place he could find for help. I'll go get the doctor to come and talk to you while you go see him."

"Thank you officer-

"Darwin, but just call me Mike."

"Marissa. Thank you so much for finding my son." Marissa cried, tears slipping off her cheeks to the linolium floor.

"No problem Marissa. I'm happy we finally found him." He said before walking off down the hall to find Freddie's doctor.

Marissa turned back around to open the door slowly and poking her head in. Freddie turned to the door to see who was coming in. She was tall with redish brown hair and light brown eyes. She looked familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen her before.

"Freddie." She said. It was the voice that got him. If it was one thing that he always remembered, it was her voice.

Mama

"Mama?" He asked.

She just nodded and walked closer to the bed.

He smiled. It was his first smile in 11 years, and stretched his arms out toward her.

"Mama!" She ran over to him and enveloped him in her arms and cried on his shoulder.

She finally had her little boy back.

* * *

**This chapter sucked lol but.. oh well it was really just a filler. R&R I really hope you like this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Their moment was interupted by a knock on the room door by the Freddie's doctor.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interupt. I'm Dr. Malda." She was a tall woman, about 5'10" in height, but slender in body. Her cocoa brown, curly hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. A warm smile adorned her face while she introduced herself to the small family. She extended her hand out to Marissa who quickly took it.

"Marissa, I'm Freddie's mother. How is he?" Marissa asked. She wanted so badly to know what was wrong with her son. If he was alright, but she really wanted to know what that monster or monsters did to him.

Dr. Malda sighed and instantly Marissa could see how stressed she was. "Would you like to speak in the hall?" Dr. Malda asked. She didn't want Freddie around when they had this conversation, even though he has been going through it for so long.

"Sure." Marissa said and turned to her son. "Freddie the doctor and I are going to go in the hall for a few minutes, ok?" Instantly she saw her son's face crumble.

"No mama." Freddie latched onto his mother's shirt and buried his face in it. This broke Marissa's heart, but she had to find out what was wrong with him. Marissa took Freddie's hand and detached it from the front of her shirt, and held it in her own.

"Mama will be right back ok? We'll be right outside that window so you can still see us."

"No! No don't go please. He'll get me." Freddie whispered the last part afraid that his captor would hear.

_I see all. I hear all, and if you leave I will find you. You're safe nowhwere._

_No No No No No_

Freddie was rocking back and forth, latched onto his mother afraid if he let go he wouldn't see her again.

Freddie's heart monitor was rising with each ragged breath he took. Dr. Malda saw this and knew what was going to happen. She walked over to the bed and put a comforting hand on Freddie's back and got down to his level so he could see her face.

Freddie's eyes were screwed shut and he was breathing heavily.

_I see all_

_I hear all_

_I will find you_

_Yes master_

"Freddie look at me."

_No No No_

"Freddie, Can you hear me?"

_No No_

"Freddie-

"NO!"

Freddie's heart monitor sped up to a dangerous pace and his breathing became heavier.

_He was trying to fight him off with everythinng he had, but the man was too stong for 8 year old Freddie Benson. He was dragged through the house by his hair and thrown into the basement, hitting the cold cement floor with a thud. _

_"What did I tell you about trying to escape?" Kick._

_"I will always find you." Slap._

_"Now you know I hate doing this, but I have to punish you." He said in a menacing voice._

_No_

_"Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees." Freddie stayed where he was laying on thhe cold floor._

_Not again._

_The clink of a belt buckle was one of the most terrifying sounds Freddie has ever heard._

_Kick_

_"Did you hear what I said boy? Strip and get on your hands and knees!" He reluctantly took off hir ratty old clothes and got into the position, awaiting the pain he was about to endure. _

"NO!" He feels hands on him and starts to panic more and more, trying to get away.

His head shoots up when he hears the door opening. "_Hey boy, did you miss me?" _His voice sounded horrible in his ears. It hurts and slices through him like a knife. As he walks closer he can hear the clink of the belt buckle.

_"Aw, why are you scared, I guess I'll have to make you feel better." _He says and walks closer to him.

He screams as loud as he can.

"Dr. Malda do something!" Marissa screams as he watches her son screaming and thrashing on the bed. His hands cover his ears and his eyes are screwed shut. Suddenly two orderlies entered the room and were headed for Freddie before Dr. Malda stopped them.

"Freddie, please... It's me, Dr. Malda. It's okay. You're safe Freddie..." Dr. Malda pleads as Marissa panics and cries on the other side of the room.

"Freddie, Freddie, look at me. Freddie it's just me. You're not there anymore. You're in the hospital, safe and sound and you're mother's here with you." The doctor says sternly, while trying to pry his hands from his ears.

"Stop it your hurting him!" Marissa screams as she heads for the doctor, but one of the orderlies stops her.

"Freddie I know you're still in there. Just listen to me. You're not with that person who took you anymore anymore. You're home, in the hospital, with your mother who loves you so much. They are not here and they will not hurt you anymore. We are personally going to make sure of that." She keeps her voice strong and firmly pulls his arms down. His eyes are still screwed shut, but his screams have quieted down to whimpers and he no longer tries to clamp his ears shut.

"Freddie, she's right. You're safe here with me and our friends. We're all here for you. We're all here and we're not going anywhere." Marissa says as she holds her son close to her. He latches himself onto her shirt and sobs as tears flow down freely.

Marissa tries not to cry herself as she wraps her arms tighter around Freddie and pulling him ever closer.

"It's ok sweety. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." She soothes as she holds her son safely in her arms. Marissa turns to see the doctor ushering the orderlies out of the room asuring everything was fine.

"Dr. Malda, I think we should speak in here. I don't want to leave him and plus I think he's falling asleep." Marissa whispered, looking down at her half-sleep son.

"Okay. Well when we examined Freddie he struggled alot and we had to hold him down during the whole examination. He finally stopped struggling after a while, so we could get the tests done. We also did a rape kit, just to be sure. That person did some horrible things to him.

This poor boy was tortured. They hit and kicked him, burned him on his arms and legs. We also found small puncture wounds on his arms, meaning they sedated him multiple times. We sent blood samples to the lab, so soon we will find out exactly what they injected him with. We found signs of recent broken bones and fractures and some burn marks on his neck as well."

"Oh my god..."

"That's not all." The doctor said sadly.

"There's more? How can there posibly be more than that?"

"I'm afraid so. He really didn't want us to see him with his clothes off. But after a while he let us take his shirt off and we found more evidence of physical abuse. We found marks on his chest and back, consistant with being beaten with a belt or maybe a whip."

"What about the rape kit?"

"That was the last part. Even without the kit, it was obvious that they did rape him, multiple times."

Marissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. That monster tortured and raped her son.

* * *

Pam and Sam ran into the hospital and to the nurses station. Pam was thinking about so much, she couldn't speak. She just stood there thinking about every wose case senerio about Freddie's condition, physical and mental.

"Um, we're here to see Freddie Benson." Sam said, seeing as how her mother wasn't going to say anything. The nurse looked up from typing on her computer and gave them a questioning glance.

"What is your relation?" The nurse asked.

"We're friends of the family."

"I'm sorry only family is allowed to see him right now." By this statement, Pam seemed to snap back into reality.

"Look that boy is like a second child to me and my daughter's best friend. We haven't seen him in 11 years, and all that time we have worried about if he was alive or not, and now that we know that he is, you are going to let us see him. Do you hear me?" Pam was so close to attacking the nurse.

"I'm sorry miss but only family members are aloud on the 2nd floor." The nurse said and grabbed a file from the bin beside her computer.

"Look lady my mom and I really need to see him, and if you don't I won't hesitate to-

Sam was interupted by a piece of paper being slipped across the counter. She looked down and saw _208 _written on it. Sam looked up at the nurse to see a smirk on her face.

"I hope he's alright." She said before going back to typing on her computer.

Sam and Pam thanked the nurse and ran to elevator, nearly breaking the button from pressing it so much.

The elevator opened on the 2nd floor and they made their way to room 208. When they got there they both almost burst into tears.

This boy, was not the happy, lively boy they remember from 11 years ago. He looked like death. His body looked thin in Marissa's arm, and his unnaturally pale skin, was white as the sheets he lay on. The sight was heartbreaking.

"- _this poor boy was tortured_." Sam and Pam listened to what the doctor was saying to Marissa and they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"_They hit and kicked him, burned him on his arms and legs. We also found small puncture wounds on on his arms, meaning they sedated him multiple times. We sent blood samples to the lab, so soon we will find out exactly what they injected him with. We found signs of recent broken bones and fractures and some burn marks on his neck as well." _

_"Oh my god..."_

_"That's not all." _

_There's more? How can there posibly be more than that?"_

_"I'm afraid so. He really didn't want us to see him with his clothes off. But after a while he let us take his shirt off and we found more evidence of physical abuse. We found marks on his chest and back, consistant with being beaten with a belt or maybe a whip."_

_"What about the rape kit?"_

_"That was the last part. Even without the kit, it was obvious that they did rape him, multiple times." _

"They did what?" Pam asked entering the room. Marissa turned to see Sam and Pam at the door, tears streaming down their faces.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

Sam couldn't take her eyes off of Freddie. He looked 10 years older than he really is, like he hadn't slept at all. This was not her best friend. This was just an empty shell of him.

"I'll just give you guys some time." Dr. Malda exited the room quietly to tend to other patients.

* * *

_7 year old Freddie Benson was sitting in the cold basement, chained by the ankle to the wall behind him. __In this room there were no lights no windows, nothing, just four grey walls and a floor. It was so dark he could barely see his own hands._

_The door scraped against the floor as it opened,letting light from the hall flood in, revealing his worst fears. He walked over to the boy cowering in the corner, fear evident on his face._

_"Aw are you scared?" He kneeled down in front of Freddie, still towering over him. Freddie didn't answer and kept his eyes on his captor. _

_"Well I can make you feel better." The man caressed hi bare chest and continued down to the waist band of his superhero underwear. Freddie was still naked from the beating he got the night before from not following orders the way he should have. _

_"My mama said your not suppose to touch me there. That's my secret place." He whimpered, remembering what his mother told him about stanger danger, and inappropriate actions._

_"Well your mommy's not her." He gruffed into Freddie's ear. Freddie tried pushing the man away, but only got a slap on the cheek in return. _

_"No, that's my secret place. No!"_

* * *

"NO!" Freddie awoke screaming, frightening everyone in the room. He looked around and noticed two knew people in the room. Staring them down he noticed that his mother wasn't anywhere around, and immediatly started to panic.

His breathing became labored as he frantically looked around the room, hoping his mother would just appear somewhere in his sight.

Sam saw this and went to comfort him. She walked to the bed and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. His head shot in her direction and seemed to panic more.

"Calm down, okay? Your mom went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. She'll be right back." Sam said gently, walking closer and moving her hand to his back, rubbing comforting circles.

"Mama-

"Don't worry she'll be back soon, no need to freak out, we're friends."

_'I'm your friend, and friends do this for each other. We're best friends right?'_

"I don't want friends." Freddie whispered. Sam turned to Pam, shocked to have heard this.

Who doesn't want friends?

"Um why don't you want friends Freddie?" Pam asked.

Freddie hesitated before answering, not sure he should be talking to strangers.

"Friends do bad things. I don't wanna do bad things. That's my secret place, mama said nobody suppose to touch it." Freddie whispered the last part, hoping no one heard that.

Too bad they did.

Pam and Sam couldn't keep their tears at bay and they flowed freely.

They have a long road ahead of them before Freddie gets anywhere near better.

* * *

**I hope that didn't suck too bad. Again if yoou could R&R I would greatly appreciate that annd I would like to say thank you for the reviews that I got and to the people who added this story to their favorites and alert lists so...THANK YOU! Expect another chapter soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The girls were excited. Today is the day Freddie is released from the hospital. They quickly hurry over to his room and see him curled up on his hospital bed sleeping. Marissa was holding his hand in a chair beside the bed. She looked exausted.

"He woke up screaming 4 times last night." She said without turning. "They had to sedate him, because he was having another panic attack."

The night before was a nightmare for both of them. Freddie couldn't go an hour without waking up screaming and Marissa had to find a way to calm him down until he finally fell back to sleep. The prossess was repeated 4 times until Freddie worked him self up so much that he had another panic attack.

Artificial sleep wasn't as good as the real thing for Freddie. Usually when he was having a bad dream he would just wake up and it would go away. But this time he couldn't wake up. He was stuck in that basement with that horrible man, having to take whatever was done to him.

It seemed too real to be a dream. Everything was so vivid, painful. He could feel the hits, the kicks, the hands touching him. No this wasn't just a dream. It couldn't be.

He had to wake up.

Freddie tried to will his eyes or some part of his body to move, but he remained still.

_Come on Freddie, consentrate._

The harder he tried the more tired he got, but he had to wake up.

_Remember mama._

This seemed to work, because he felt his eyes slowly flutter open. He looked around the room and saw his mother and the same two women from before. None of them seemed to notice that he woke up, they were busy consoling his mother.

_Why cry mama?_

Everyone looked up to see him awake. Then he realized that he said that out loud.

"How did you sleep sweety?" Marissa asked, pushing his hair out of his face and sniffling. She tried to smile, but it ended up being more of a grimance.

"Good." He whispered. He was still trying to figure out why his mother was crying.

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"You get to go home today!" Marissa said excitedly. Freddie tryed to remember what home looked like, but the only thing that came to him was that basement.

"Okay." He whispered. Looking down at his lap, avoiding everyone's eyes.

* * *

Sam and Pam went back to Bushwell to give Marissa time to get Freddie ready to come home. That was about 2 hours ago.

They didn't have to straighten up anything around the apartment, on acount of Marissa's clean freak tendensies. Sam made sure Freddie's room was perfect. She checked and double checked, and checked again until Pam had to ban her from the room.

Keys jingled and soon the front door opened to reveal Marissa and a frightened looking Freddie.

His eyes keep darting around and his hands play with the hoodie they gave him to wear. It's weird to see him wear it. He's so skinny that it looks two sizes too big and hung around him like a sack. The same goes for the jeans, which needed a belt tied around so it wouldn't fall of his hips.

Everyone just stands around in silence, not quite knowing what to say, until Pam makes a move.

"Welcome back, Freddie.. It's been so weird not having you around.." She moves closer, but makes sure to keep her distance, having been informed by Marissa about Freddie's dislike for human contact.

Freddie doesn't know how to respond and still fidgets with the hoodie, trying to escape everyone's gazes.

"Come on, Freddie, I'll show you around." Sam suddenly exclaims in an excited voice. "I'll show you your room, you've gotta see it. It's totally awesome!" She tells him and gently grabs his hand, pulling him inside.

It was weird really. The whole time Freddie was in the hospital he seemed to only let Marissa and Sam touch him without a fight. The doctors and nurses had to either hold him down or sedate him, if he needed to be examined.

He looks hesitant and looks at all the others. They give him an approving nod and he slowly lets Sam pull him inside the apartment. Before they can get to his room, there's a knock at the door. Sam feels Freddie's hands start to shake as they take a painful grip to hers.

Marissa opens the door to reveal Spencer, their neighbor from across the hall. He has a smile on his face as he stands at the door.

"So I hear someone's finally home!" He says in his unusually loud voice. Spencer looks over Marissa's shoulder and sees Freddie standing, half behind Sam.

"Yes, he is finally home. Thank God." Marissa looks back to her son, still believing this was some sort of dream, and when she woke up Freddie would still be gone. "Um, do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Spencer walks into the apartment and walks closer to Freddie.

"Freddie?" Spencer calls out. He looks up with scared eyes and sees Spencer looking at him. "Do you remember me? I'm Spencer." He says with a warm smile.

Everyone watches him as he looks hesitant. Spencer decides to walk closer to him.

"It's okay. Remember how we use to play all the time? You loved coming over and painting with me ." He gives him a caring look as he slowly walks closer to him.

Everyone watched intently. They didn't know how he would react to anything, so they couldn't make sudden moves. They needed to be patient.

They thought Spencer walking up to him might be a bold move. But it was Spencer. He was like a big brother to him.

They wait in the kitchen for this moment to come. But they exchange worried glances when they notice Freddie slowly moving away. He doesn't want to run into his arms. He looks scared, terrified even.

"It's okay. It's me, Spencer. I'm here for you, buddy." He warmly tells him. But the guys can see from a distance that Freddie's breathing is speeding up and he slowly moves backwards, and his hand slips from Sam's grip.

Spencer doesn't seem to notice as he keeps walking. He does notice when Freddie suddenly backs up into a wall. His eyes are wide as saucers and even though Spencer is still very far away, he slides to the floor and crawls into a fetal position, shielding himself with his arms. It takes everything for Spencer not to run out of that apartment as he watches this. Freddie's scared of him. The boy he had watched grow up and who became a little brother to him, was scared of him.

Tears fill his eyes as he tries to keep them from escaping. A hand suddenly rests on his shoulder and he tries to hold in his tears as Pam comforts him, while Marissa is still at the door trying to hold in her sobs.

Sam runs over to Freddie, kneeling down to his level.

Sam whispers to Freddie and he actually looks up at her. She keeps whispering to him and even takes his hand. Instead of crawling away, he lets her hold him and actually sits up. He tries to avoid looking at the others at all cost and lets Sam help him to his feet.

"Come on, Freddie. I'll show you your room." Sam tells him and she carefully drags him along down the hall, till they came to his bedroom door.

"Well, here we are. So what do you think?" She asks with excited eyes and a smile to match. But her smile falters when she finds his face shows no excitement at all. In fact, he just looks scared again.

She sighs, but puts on another smile. "Come on, let's go inside. You should see what we did." She smiles sheepishly and walks inside. He stills stands in front of the threshold. She looks at him and nods with a smile. "It's okay. This is your room. You can come in."

"Yes master." He whispers, avoiding her eyes.

Sam's brows furrow at the name. Master?

"What did you call me?" She asks gently. His head shoots up and he looks even more frightened.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean it, I-I'm s-sorry. P-Please d-don't hit m-me." As he says he backs up against the wall, waiting for what's next. Sobs wracked his body.

_She's going to hit me, I know it. _

_Please master, have mercy on me._

"Freddie-

He flinched when he felt a hand touch his arm, but it wasn't what he was expecting. No slap. No punch. No pain.

"Freddie, I would never hit you."

"W-what?"

"I said I would never hit you." She said with a slight smile.

This puzzled Freddie.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

How could Freddie think I would hit him?

I mean I hit him a few times when we were younger, but I didn't mean it to hurt him. At least not too bad.

Now he looked confused. Freddie has been my best friend since we were babies and we became closer when my dad left and took my twin sister, Melanie with him. I haven't seen them since.

When Freddie was taken, it was like losing my dad and Melanie all over again, but ten times worse.

Now he's back and he's scared of me? Anger boiled my blood at the thought.

_My best friend is afraid of me._

If I find whoever did this to him, they're going to wish they were dead.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

That little fucker escaped!

I went into town to go shopping, and I come back and the little shit is gone! Oh when I find him I'll kill him.

He can't hide from me.

I see all.

I hear all.

And I will find him. No matter what I have to do, I will find him.

"Watch out baby. Daddy's coming for ya."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Freddie was sleeping on the cold, hard floor when the door to the basement opened. _

_Freddie knew __**he**__ was still mad at him, and was afraid what his punishment would be. He still had open wounds on his back from the whip that was used a few days ago. If it was even that long, Freddie couldn't tell anymore. _

_The night before Freddie attacked him, but it didn't work out to his advantage. Now he awaits punishmentagain._

_The footsteps echoed through the small dundeon like space. He would've tried to hide if he wasn't chained to the wall. _

_" Hey boy, are you ready?" He asked, a menacing expression on his face. _

_"F-for what?" _

_Freddie got his answer when he saw the whip once again. This thing was the most terrifying thing he's ever seen. _

_The whip was long and black, but what made this whip more teriffying was the broken glass attached to the end of it. _

_Freddie could feel the wounds on his back throbbing , waiting for their companions to join them. _

_"Turn around." _

_Not wanting to suffer more than he already has to, he did what he was told and faces the wall behind him. _

_"This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."_

_'Yeah I doubt that'_

_The swish of the whip could be heard behind him as it came down on his back, leaving a deep gash and blood in it's wake._

_"AHHH"_

* * *

"AHHH"

Freddie shot up in the bed and looked around expecting to see _him_ agian, but all he saw were four blue walls, one with a poster of Superman. Which he remembered was his favorite super hero.

He remembered when he was trapped in that basement, always wishing that he could be like Superman.

He could get out of those chains, beat up his captor and fly away and go home. But reality doesn't work that way, and reality was never in his favor.

" Freddie! Are you ok?" Marissa ran into the room, in a panic.

He didn't respond. Just continued to look at his mother. She looked so scared. For him. That hasn't happened in so long.

It's been so long since someone actually cared about him. It felt weird.

_He _said he cared, but that was a lie.

"Yes." Freddie mumbled.

"What happened sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" Marissa sat in the bed beside him and put her arms around him, pulling his head to rest on her chest.

That's when the tears started. He remembered when she use to do this when he was younger. Whenever he was upset, she would lay his head on her chest and tell him stories or sing to him.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it? You might feel better." He can hear the pleading in her voice. The want to know what plagues her son's dreams at night. But he shakes his head.

"No." He whispers and closes his eyes.

"Okay." Marissa sighs, and opens her mouth to speak, but is interupted by her son's faint snoring. She slowly unwraps his arms from around her, lays him down on his bed and pulls the comforter over him.

She quietly leaves the bedroom and walks through the living room, into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, to get ready for a restless night of nightmares and screaming.

* * *

**This was basically just another filler chapter but I hope you still liked it and it didn't suck too much. R & R. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Unknown POV**

Bushwell Plaza is such a nice buildingto live in, and it makes me feel good that my Freddie has nice place to live. For now.

We've known Freddie since he was 5 1/2 years old, waiting for the opportunity to pick him up. After months of waiting our patients was wearing thin, and we had to have him.

That day at the park was fate shining down on us, and some thoughtful planning. The voices were screaming at me for months to get him, but I had to wait for the right moment.

They've wanted him for a while, and they wouldn't stop.

I've worked too hard to get him, for him to escape. I will get him back. Soon.

I looked up at the 14 story, glass building. It really was a beauiltiful building. Too bad Freddie has to leave soon.

I pulled my cap down over my eyes, looked both ways and crossed the street. Freddie will see me again, and Superman won't be there to save him.

_It was a nice day, and I thought a walk around town would have cleared my head. The voices were restless today and I had a splitting headache. _

_I was walking throught the park when I saw this little boy with pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He was a cute little thing, with a winning smile. I knew from then I had to have him. _

_The voices grew restless when they saw the boy, and wanted me to grab him right away._

_He's perect_

_Get. Him._

_GET HIM NOW!_

_They screamed in my head. I had to please them. I had to have that boy._

_He was running around with a superman action figure in his little hand, and was wearing a red cape. _

_My feet were moving closer to the boy before I could think. I was a few yards away from him, when a shrill voice called out_

_"Freddie!" _

_Freddie. What an adorable name._

_The boy went running in the other direction toward the park entrance, to a brown haired woman, who I believed was his mother. They left the park and I stayed there thinking._

_I have to have that boy._

* * *

_I went back to the park everyday until I saw him again. He was still wearing that cape and holding that superman toy. This time he came with his mother and a tall, lanky man, whose name I later learned was Spencer, and a 3 year old little girl. _

_The whole time they were there, I watched that boy. He was like a ball of energy. Running around, climbing things, jumping, anything that required physical movement._

_The voices were pleased. They loved energy. We would have fun with him._

_When it came time to leave I followed them to this apartment building called Bushwell Plaza. It was a tall building, covered in glass and steel. I followed them inside, even shared an elevator with them , and they didn't suspect a thing._

_To be this close to him was a dream._

_The voices were pleased._

_When they got off the elevator I watched them as the boy and his mother and the man and the toddler separated and went into their respective apartments._

_8-D_

_That's where he lives. _

_The voices were pleased._

* * *

_It was bedtime for the boy. _

_I'm really starting to think this boy has an obssesion with Superman. He was wearing superman pajamas that looked like the superman suit, minus the cape._

_I was on the fire escape outside of his room, like I am every night, watching him get ready for bed. His mother went into the room a few minutes later and tucked him into bed and read him a story. _

_Freddie fell asleep right afte the story and his mother kisses his head and left the room._

_Such a peaceful sleeper, Freddie is._

_I stayed out on that fire escape for hours, watching him sleep in his superman themed room, before I got an idea._

_Soon Freddie will be mine, and I know just the way to do it._

* * *

_Today is the day._

_The voices are so excited._

_The boy and his mother were planning to go to the park today, so this is my chance. _

_I went to every store last night and bought everything superman. Toys, clothes, costumes, bed sheets, posters, everything. I need Freddie, and I will get him._

_I was up all night setting up Freddie's bedroom in my cabin. He's going to love it. There's Superman everywhere, but like all good boys he's going to have to earn his reward._

_The voices escalated as the time neared to get the boy, rejoicing when we thought about what we would do with him. They became absolutely ecstatic when the time came to go to the park._

_When I got to the park, the boy and his mother were already there. They were at a bench, and his mother was applying something that looked like sunscreen to his pale face._

_He grabbed his Superman action figure off of the bench and ran in the direction of the playground, his red cape flapping in the soft breeze._

_"__ -don't touch anything mama wouldn't." I didn't know what that was about, but I was too excited to care. His mother pulled out a book and started reading, while Freddie was running closer to where I was._

_He ran to where I was and stopped when he saw the Superman action figure laying on the ground. He went to reach for it, and I reached my hand out at the same time, to catch his attention._

_He saw my hand and jumped away from the toy._

_"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I've been looking for this all day. My son lost it yesterday and he's been going crazy looking for it. He loves Superman."_

_I saw his face light up, and I couldn't help but smile. My plan is working._

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah, he's in the car right now. I told him to wait for me to come back. D-do you want to meet him? I'm sure you 2 would be great friends, he's alittle shy."_

_He looked alittle apprehensive, but nodded._

_"Okay." He whispered and followed me to the car._

_"I see you love Superman too."_

_"Yeah, he's the best superhero ever! I even met him once."_

_This kid is so cute._

_"Really? How?"_

_"Me and my mama met him at the mall once. I even took a picture with him. He's super strong, he picked me up with his super strength and everything."_

_"Wow! That sounds exciting." Oddly enough, I was actually listening to what he was saying._

_When we got to my van, I opened the back and he looked inside._

_"Hey,where's your son?" He looked up at me with such confusion._

_"Oh, I don't know, maybe he's in the front. Why don't you hop in and I'll get him for you?" _

_"I don't know-_

_"It's ok. I'm sure he just saw us coming and got shy, just hop in and I'll find him." _

_After a few seconds of thinking he finally go in, and I made sure he was safely inside before I slammed the door. _

_"Hey, why'd you close the door?" He asked sounding panicked. I didn't answer and walked to the driver's side, got it and started up the van. _

_I could hear the boy screaming and pounding on the walls in the back, but the voices were rejoicing. _

_I finally got him._

_The voices are pleased._

* * *

I worked too hard to get Freddie, and I'm not going to let him go that easily.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you were pleased with this update, the voices are. (insert creepy music) Anyway aside from my decrease in sanity. Please R & R and I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far so, THANK YOU! :) The next chapter will be posted soon. **

**L8terade!**


	7. Petition

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

Marine76

crazbubblegum

Brownsugar12

chica13

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but the chapter will be up soon. I wrote the whole chapter, but I reread it and realized that it sucked so I deleted that one and am writing the whole chapter over again...so keep a look out for the next update. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Superman

**Chapter 7**

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up today with this weird feeling in my stomach. Like I was being watched.

It's been a few days since I was home with my mama and it's great, but it feels weird. I don't feel as happy as I should. I'm always scared and I can tell I'm worrying mama, but I don't know how to stop. I can't just turn off my fears.

I have made new friends though. Sam, Pam , Spencer, and Carly, especially Sam. I've gotten so close to her and she's been so nice to me.

She told me we were best friends before I was taken, and at first I was skeptical about it, but now I see it. Her and mama would tell me stories of how we were when we were younger, and all the trouble we use to get in. It makes me sad sometimes, because I want to be able to remember that for myself, and not be told about it.

Mama said she was going to home school me and she told me Sam was going to help me too. That made me feel a little better knowing that Sam was still going to be around.

All day I had this strange feeling that I was being watched, but it went away a few hours ago. I didn't want to tell anyone because they were probably just going to say that I was being paranoid.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Since Freddie came home from the hospital, I've always been by his side. Mom and I have been helping Marissa take care of him, and while doing that we noticed some weird things that Freddie does.

Freddie and I were in his room watching T.V. to pass the time until dinner. Mom and I had been here all day and Marissa asked us to stay for dinner.

All this time I've been spending with Freddie, gave me the chance to watch him and see how he's changed.

He's so quiet now, he only speaks when spoken to, like he's been trained that way. He never leaves his apartment, he barely eats, and he has this weird thing with glass. He won't touch anything glass. He's jumpy, always looking over his shoulder.

Another weird thing, he won't put his back to anyone. He won't let anyone be behind him if they are he'll either turn around or watch you like a hawk from over his shoulder.

"Hey kids it's time for dinner!" Marissa called out. Usually for dinner Freddie would eat in his room, but we recently started making him eat at the table.

"Come on Freddie." I said softly, trying not to startle him.

Freddie and I got up quietly and made our way to the kitchen table and sat down. Freddie was looking down at his lap, fiddling with the strings on his hoody.

My mom walks over to Freddie with a green, plastic cup full of apple juice, and a plate of dinosaur chicken nuggets, with a dollop of ketchup. Since Freddie's been home all he's eaten was dinosaur nuggets and cereal, and even then he barely ate any of it. Marissa doesn't really like it but she just wants him to eat something.

"You want some food?" She asks him as she stands up next to him. They all watch as he slowly but surely nods. It was hardly visible, but they saw it nonetheless and try hard from crying out with glee. Mom quickly sets the cup and plate down in front of him.

She waits for a moment, but when he keeps his hands in his lap and wearingly looks down, she goes back to the kitchen and comes back with some more plates, she and Marissa sit at the table. All the while keeping an eye on her son.

Mom quickly shoots Marissa and I a look when we stare at Freddie at the same time. When we realize what we're doing, Marissa scrapes her throat and starts to eat while making small talk.

"So, seen anything good on T.V. lately?" We all laughed at Marissa's lame attempt on starting conversation, and started to eat.

I looked up and noticed that Freddie hadn't started eating yet, and hasn't looked up from his lap once.

"Hey Freddie, aren't you hungry?" I ask. He slowly nods his head, but keeps it down.

By now we've caught mom and Marissa's attention, who are now looking at him.

"So eat sweetie." Marissa says sweetly.

"Yes master." It was said so softly, but it was still heard. He shakily picked up a chicken nugget, and took a small bite, chewing slowly. Cautiously, some might think.

It was so quiet at the table after that. No one said anything.

"Hey, when you're done with dinner, how about we watch some cartoons?" I ask Freddie, who looks up in surprise with his nugget midway. "X-men will be on in like ten minutes." I tell him. I remember how we use to watch superhero shows all the time when we were younger.

Freddie nodded and we continued eating. When dinner was over Freddie and I went back to his room. We sat on his bed and turned on his T.V. to X-men, and quickly got into the show.

"Who's your favorite superhero?" Freddie asked, taking my attention from the T.V..

"Green Lantern. He has that cool ring and it gives them so much power, and they only do good with them. I think that makes him a real superhero. I know your favorite is Superman" Everyone who knew Freddie as well as I do knows that he loves Superman.

"Superman isn't real" That shocked me.

When we were little, he was so convinced that Superman was real, that when his mom tried to tell him superheroes weren't real he cried for 3 hours.

But in her defense she had good reason. When he was 4, Freddie was drinking blue gatorade, thinking it was magic juice from the planet Krypton that would give him super powers. Then he tried to fly by jumping off the fire escape outside his bedroom, luckily she caught him before he jumped.

After that Marissa went crazy and told him superheroes weren't real, and well, you know what happened.

"Why do you say that?" My voice was laced with concern. He turned and stared blankly at the T.V.,

"If Superman was really real he would have saved me, but he never came."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I wrote another chapter but when I read it I didn't like it so I deleted that one and rewrote it, but then I got super busy and it took longer than I thought. So I'm sorry and I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R :) **


	9. 8 What the hell?

**AN: Hey I'm back! I am so sorry it took me so long to post this. I was having some problems with my computer, then I ended up having to get a new one because my old one got completely fried. News flash people don't leave technology on the floor when your babysitting your 4 year old cousin. Anyway I just finished this chapter and I already have some great ideas for the next one. So if you haven't given up on me, I really hope you like this update.**

**P.S. I know this update is short but I just wanted to post something because I was gone for so long.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam's POV

Ok this might sound weird for me to say, but that was one of the most heartbreaking things I have ever heard.

Freddie just told me that one of his childhood heroes didn't exist, and I wanted so bad to tell him differently, but what was I suppose to do. I'm not going to lie to him.

Seeing the look on his face just makes me want to pay a guy to dress up in a Superman costume, jump off the balcony and pray to all that is holy that he lives. But I can't do that either, it's still lying with a hint of murder.

I can lie to everyone else in the world, but I can never bring myself to lie to Freddie. He's been lied to for the past 11 years and I don't think he can take anymore.

Freddie has to be the very definition of innocence, and the things he's been through make me sick to my stomach. He is also one of the strongest and sweetest people I know.

When we were younger he was the same way, but he was also outgoing and funny, a little nerdy and just fun to be around. My best friend.

This Freddie now is scared, and quiet and almost nothing like the Freddie that was my best friend.

Marissa told him that he had to start school soon, and he almost had a panic attack. So we decided to home school him, but he still seemed scared so I said I would be there with him. Sure I'll miss my friends from school, but I would drop anything just to see Freddie a little happy.

We've also had the police calling almost every day asking for Freddie to go to the station so he could answer some questions. When we got the first call from the police station Marissa flipped her shit.

I'll be honest I wasn't happy about it either. Freddie would have to relive those 11 years just to answer some questions, and I knew that would hurt him, but I understood why they had to do it.

That sick bastard is still out there, and who knows what he's doing or planning. He could be planning to take Freddie again or even watching him. I know I'm being crazy like…Crazy, but I have my reasons. We all do.

"Freddie, look at me."

He turned his head from the T.V. and looked at me.

"Superman mite not have super powers and the ability to fly, but he was out there looking for you. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is more than just one Superman in the world. The powers aren't what make Superman, it's what he does with them. All those people that were looking for you, they might not have powers, but they were doing everything they could to find you. They were like Superman doing everything he could to save the innocent. So Superman is real, there's just more than you think there are."

Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug.

"So Superman really did find me?" Freddie asked into my hair. He was so hopeful, so child-like.

"Yeah, he just took a little longer to get there." I wrapped my arms around him.

Suddenly he started to shake, so I pulled him closer thinking he was cold. This continued for another minute till it stopped. Everything was so silent, it didn't even sound like Freddie was breathing.

"Freddie?" No answer.

I unraveled my arms from around him and pushed him back by his shoulders. He had a dazed look on his face. Like he wasn't even here.

"Freddie?" Still no answer. Ok I'm getting worried now. I shook him gently to get him out of him daydream, and that seemed to work since his eyes snapped to mine.

"Freddie are you ok?" Something in him seemed different.

A smirk slowly grew on his face. It was like his whole facial features changed. Instead of the scared little boy, this was a smug, grown man. He looked evil. It was like he mentally aged to an 18 year old.

"Why yes Sam, I'm fantastic."

_What the hell?_


End file.
